Hasta Que Te Conocí
by shadowcat07
Summary: Spencer Reid y Natalie Winters, dos personas con vidas diferentes que de alguna forma lograron encontrarse. Descubrirán que pueden ser lo que el otro necesita o dejarán pasar lo que podría ser la mayor aventura de sus vidas…
1. Capítulo 1: Regreso a casa

**Hasta Que Te Conocí**

_Bueno, esta es mi 1ra. historia, así que no sé muy bien como manejar eso de publicar los capítulos y todo eso. Espero que les guste y me digan que opinan de ella, cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida, ya sea buena o mala(:_

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece son los personajes creados por mi.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Regreso a casa**

Quantico, Virginia

24 de Octubre – 8:30 a.m.

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! -sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Aarghh! ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? -murmuró ella semidormida, se puso sus pantuflas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! -seguía sonando el timbre.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! -dijo, cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

-¡NATALIEE! -Gritó la chica detrás de la puerta. -_"Oh no, no puede ser"_ -pensó ella. -¡Wow Maryanne! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que no ibas a volver de Francia hasta Enero -dijo Natalie dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

-Bueno, quería sorprender a mi mejor amiga, ¿Qué acaso eso está mal? -dijo Maryanne. -No, no para nada. Simplemente me hubiera gustado que me avisaras para tener este lugar un poco decente -dijo Natalie entre risas.

-Jajaja, que graciosa eres, como si este lugar no estuviera ordenado ya, espera que me pase una semana aquí y verás lo que es un desorden de verdad –le contestó Maryanne.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado –dijo Natalie dándole otro abrazo. – Ven deja tus maletas y vayamos a tomar un café, ¿sí?

-Me parece fantástico – dijo Maryanne. –Podemos ir al pequeño café que abrieron como a dos calles, se llama "Chocolate Love", no suena lindo –dijo dando una vuelta con mirada soñadora.

Ay, eres una romántica incurable –dijo Natalie girando los ojos con una expresión de fastidio. –Veo que Francia te afectó el cerebro, déjame cambiarme de ropa y nos vamos. Ponte cómoda, enseguida vuelvo – dijo encaminándose a su habitación.

-Ahh, por cierto, bienvenida a casa –dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

Gracias –dijo Maryanne sentándose en sillón de la sala y soltando un suspiro –Se siente bien estar en casa.

FBI (Unidad de Análisis de Conducta) – 09:00 a.m.

Reid estaba sentado en su escritorio tomando un vaso de café y leyendo un libro, el día anterior acababan de regresar de resolver un caso en Chicago y habían vuelto muy tarde en la noche y se sentía hecho polvo.

En realidad no era solo el, JJ y Rossi también se veían bastante derrotados, sin embargo tenían que venir al trabajo. Y ahí seguía Reid tomándose su café esperando que lo hiciera sentir mejor, cuando llegó Morgan por detrás haciéndolo pegar un respingo y que casi se le cayera su café.

–Cielos Morgan, no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor, vas a hacer que me dé un ataque cardíaco –dijo Reid un tanto molesto por el pequeño susto que le había dado su compañero.

-Vamos chico, no fue para tanto, sólo fue una pequeña broma. Diviértete un poco o te vas a quedar sólo el resto de tus días –dijo Morgan dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Sabías que la soledad puede tener origen en diferentes causas, como la propia elección del individuo, una enfermedad contagiosa, hábitos socialmente no aceptados u otras como la situación o laboral del individuo –le contestó Reid de una forma casi robótica.

-Ya ves, a esto es a lo que me refiero. No puedes andar por ahí diciendo datos al azar cuando estás hablando con alguien –dijo Morgan llevándose la mano a la frente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No estoy haciendo nada malo ¿O sí? –dijo Reid un poco confundido por lo que le había dicho Morgan.

-A lo que me refiero es, que no creo que a las chicas les guste mucho que digas ese tipo de cosas cuando estas con ellas –le respondió como todo un experto en el tema.

-¿Y quién está hablando de chicas en este momento? –dijo Reid, aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

-Mmm, ¿Cómo te lo explico? –dijo Morgan pensativo. –Lo que quiero decir es que en algún momento de nuestra vida vamos a querer dejar a un lado la soltería, ya sabes, conocer una chica linda, entablar una relación y pues si las cosas marchan bien, hasta formar una familia. ¿Acaso no te gustaría? –le preguntó.

-No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro –respondió sin mucha confianza. -¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Crees que tú podrías? –ahora él le preguntó a Morgan.

-La verdad no lo sé chico, pero no creo mucho, ese tipo de vida no es para mí. Aunque bueno uno nunca sabe lo que pasará después, las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro. Pero todo depende de nosotros mismos y nuestras acciones –contestó mientras se recargaba en el escritorio y volteando a verlo a los ojos.

-Pero si dices que ese tipo de vida no es para ti, ¿Cómo sabes que puede serlo para mí? No creo tener lo necesario para siquiera empezar una relación –dijo algo deprimido y desviando la mirada.

-Oh, por favor, no te menosprecies. Debes de tener un poco más de confianza en ti mismo, además ¿Quién dice que no tienes lo que se necesita? Te recuerdo de esa chica en el bar mientras buscábamos al sospechoso –le dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Sólo me prestó atención porque hice unos trucos de magia, nada más –dijo subiendo los hombros como si nada.

-Bueno di lo que quieras, algún día te vas a acordar de mis palabras y podré decirte "Te lo dije" –dijo molestándolo.

-Si claro, como digas –dijo Reid tratando de ignorarlo.

-Hey chicos, a la sala de juntas, Hotch nos quiere ver –dijo algo malhumorada JJ mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

-Enseguida vamos –dijo Morgan. –Vamos chico, seguro es otro caso, hay que apresurarnos –le dijo a Reid.

-Sí, seguro –contestó éste en voz muy baja, casi como un susurro.

-No te pongas así, ya sé lo que te hará sentirte mejor –le dijo tratando de animarlo. – ¿Ahh, sí? –dijo Reid curioso. –Sí, una amiga mía va a organizar una fiesta de disfraces en una semana, y ¿Sabes qué día es? –le preguntó.

Mmm, ¿31 de Octubre? –le dijo sarcásticamente. –Que es lo mismo que Halloween, tú y yo sabemos que te encanta el Halloween, así que ¿Porque no vas? –dijo dándole un codazo no muy fuerte.

-Sabías que palabra "Halloween" es una derivación de la expresión inglesa Víspera de los Santos Inocentes -le dijo Reid otra vez como si fuera un robot. –Tomaré eso como un "tal vez" –dijo Reid mientras levantaba y pulgar y le sonreía.

-¡Quieren apresurarse, no tenemos todo el día! –exclamó JJ asomándose por la puerta de la sala de juntas, a lo cual Reid y Morgan apresuraron el paso para encontrarse con sus colegas.

"_Tal vez, tal vez"_ –iba pensando Reid mientras entraban en la sala de juntas.

* * *

Bien ese es el capitulo 1, espero que sea de su agrado y me sirva de inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Arrivederci!


	2. Capítulo 2: Un descanso

Cómo lo prometí, aquí esta otro capítulo. Quiero aclarar que la historia va a estar centrada en la vida de Reid y Natalie así que no van a haber crímenes que resolver.

Quiero darles las gracias a aquellos que han leído mi historia y JazminH56, MUCHAS gracias por tu comentario, me hace sentir bien :D

Bien, a darle con la historia xD

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un Descanso

~Apartamento de Natalie~

-Muy bien, ya estoy lista. Vámonos –dijo Natalie saliendo de su cuarto poniéndose su abrigo y una bufanda roja que combinaba con sus zapatos.

-Qué bueno porque muero de hambre, escucha –dijo Maryanne sobándose el estómago con una mano y haciendo el ademán de que se acercara con la otra. Natalie se acercó y escuchó un ruido un tanto perturbador como gracioso- GUUURRRRRR! hizo el estómago de Maryanne.

-¡Wow Maryanne! ¿Te comiste a tu perro y no le diste de comer? –dijo Natalie burlándose de ella- Claro, búrlate todo lo que quieras, cuándo necesites de mí no voy a estar ahí –le espetó indignada cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

-Vamos no te enojes, solo es una broma, no aguantas nada –dijo algo irritada-. Que no aguanto nada, ya después me las pagarás no te preocupes –dijo señalándola "amenazadoramente".

-¡Ohh por favor! ¡No me lastimes, quiero vivir! Jajajaja –dijo Natalie sarcásticamente-. No me da risa ¿lo sabías?- respondió Maryanne con los brazos cruzados caminando hacia el elevador.

-Para tu información, no lo dije para que te rieras. Apúrate que nos va a dejar el elevador –dijo jalándola de la muñeca para correr hacia el elevador, al cual llegaron justo antes de que se cerrara.

-Uff, eso sí estuvo cerca –dijo Maryanne quitando el sudor de la frente y soltando una risita.

-Me alegra saber que ya no estás enojada, porque luego…

-No empieces de nuevo, por favor, me vas a amargar el desayuno –dijo presionando el botón de PB, tan solo pasaron 5 segundos y ya se encontraban en la recepción.

-Cálmate, tu sabes que te…aahhmmm…aprecio –dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Ouuch ya te dije que los hombros me duelen, además, yo sé que tú me amas aunque no lo quieras admitir –dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-Jaja, sigue soñando. Hasta luego –se despidió del señor que cuida la entrada.

-Hasta luego, señoritas –dijo él moviendo levemente su mano.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde dices que esta el restaurante ese del que hablas? –dijo Natalie.

-A dos cuadras, así que muévelas rápido Nat, que nos va a dar el mediodía aquí –dijo Maryanne.

-Ok, haré lo que pueda pero no te prometo nada

-Como sea, menos charla, más caminar –empezó a caminar más rápido, como si fuera en el maratón, iba más adelantada que Natalie que se había quedado parada a media banqueta y le grito – ¡Tendrás que continuar sin mí, dile a mi hermano que yo le rompí su coche cuando éramos niños! ¿Abuela, eres tú?

-No seas exagerada, ya casi llegamos, está en la calle que sigue

-¡¿Ahora yo soy la exagerada?! Lo dice la que no soporta una simple broma

-Mira, ya llegamos, hay que sentarnos por ahí –dijo Maryanne entrando al establecimiento, no era muy grande pero era decente y tenía cierto aire nostálgico, en fin, el lugar se veía lindo para pasar un rato con una amiga.

-Está lindo el lugar, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? –dijo Natalie

-Mmmm, ¿No será porque lo acaban de abrir hace poco? ¿No crees que eso te sirva de pista? –dijo Maryanne sarcástica sentándose en una mesa cerca de una ventana.

-Jajajaja, mira quien hace bromas ahora, y luego te quejas de mí

-Buenos días, ¿Que van a ordenar, señoritas? –dijo el mesero dándoles unas cartas, se veía joven como de unos 20 años.

-Mmm déjeme ver, me puede traer un capuccino de vainilla y un baguette, por favor –dijo Natalie

-Y a mí uno descafeinado y una ensalada césar, si es tan amable –dijo Maryanne

-¿Desean ordenar algo más? –dijo el mesero amablemente, las dos negaron con la cabeza y Natalie dijo: -No eso sería todo por el momento, muchas gracias.

-En ese caso, enseguida les traigo sus pedidos –dijo el mesero y se marchó.

-Y bien Maryanne, cuéntame. ¿Qué hiciste en Francia? –le preguntó curiosa Natalie

-Ay Nat, hice tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar. Déjame pensar…ahh ya sé, un día fui a la Torre Eiffel y…

FBI (Unidad de Análisis de Conducta) – Sala de Juntas

-Ya era hora de que llegaran, creí que moriría esperándolos –dijo García recargándose en su silla.

-Hey tranquila muñeca, ¿Ya estamos aquí, no? ¿Qué era lo que nos querías decir Hotch? –dijo Morgan dándole la palabra a Hotch.

-Gracias Derek, muy bien los llamé esta mañana para decirles que me informaron que debido a nuestro arduo trabajo los últimos meses, Strauss decidió que debido a que no hemos tenido ningún caso en los últimos días, sería un buen momento para darnos unas vacaciones –dijo Hotch sin emoción alguna.

-¿Es en serio? –dijo Reid incrédulo

-Por favor, que alguien me pellizque –dijo Prentiss

-Concedido –dijo Morgan pellizcándola levemente en el brazo

-¡Hey, no era en serio!

-¿Y cuánto tiempo de vacaciones nos van a dar? –preguntó Rossi tratando de ignorar a Morgan y Prentiss.

-Me parece que 3 semanas, sí 3 semanas –afirmó después de revisar el documento que tenía en las manos.

-Que bien, así podré estar con Henry y William –dijo JJ emocionada

-Y yo salir con Kevin –dijo García

-Y no te olvides de mi, preciosa –le dijo Morgan

-Como podría, jajaja

-¿Y a partir de cuándo empiezan nuestras vacaciones? –preguntó Reid

-A partir de mañana –dijo Hotch

-Que les parece si, para celebrar, los invito a mi casa a cenar –dijo Rossi

-Muchas gracias, Rossi –dijo Hotch

-No me agradezcas nada, ¿Qué les parece a las 8?

-Yo creo que esa hora está bien –dijo Reid

-Sí para mí también –dijo Prentiss

-Yo opino igual –dijeron Morgan y García

-Entonces, nos vemos a las 8 –dijo Rossi

-Muy bien, si lo desean pueden irse todos –dijo Hotch

-Ok, nos vemos al rato muchachos –dijo Reid

¿Qué te parece niño genio? Vacaciones…ahhh no hemos tenido unas en un buen tiempo –le dijo Morgan pasándole un brazo por el hombro

-Ja, seguro que sí. Oye acerca de la fiesta…

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene?

-Mmm pues lo estuve pensando durante la junta y bueno…esteee…pues…sí voy a ir, creo que me vendría bien relajarme un poco y divertirme –dijo Reid rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Esa es la actitud chico, ya sabía que te animarías a ir

-Sí, supongo que hay que estar abierto a hacer cosas diferentes

-Tú lo has dicho, chico –dijo Morgan para después irse a su escritorio dejando a Reid solo.

-_"Muy bien Spencer, ahora tienes un problema… ¡¿Qué rayos vas a usar para la fiesta?!" _–se decía a sí mismo en su mente.

~En la cafetería~

-Wow, que emocionante, que bueno que te la hayas pasado bien en París, Maryanne, me gustaría ir algún día o a Inglaterra, sería lo máximo –decía Natalie imaginándose cómo sería todo.

-¡Hey tierra llamando a Nat! Te estoy hablando –le dijo molesta Maryanne

-Discúlpame, ¿Me decías? –dijo Natalie, bajándose de su nube

-Te decía…que cómo te la habías pasado mientras me fui

-Bien, bien hice muchas cosas, bueno no muchas en realidad, pero bueno tú entiendes no?

-Jajaja, por eso me caes tan bien, eres como un chiste ambulante –dijo Maryanne entre risas.

-¿Chiste ambulante? –dijo confundida Natalie, murmurando casi más para ella que para su amiga

-Sí, un chiste ambulante; o sea, que me haces reír. No te lo tomes a mal –dijo Maryanne tratando de no hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

-Esta bieeen, regresando al tema, tengo que decirte algo –dijo Natalie de forma misteriosa

-¿Qué es? Dime ¿Sales con alguien o qué? –dijo Maryanne muy interesada en lo que su amiga estaba por decir.

-¡NO! Nada que ver con eso, ¿Por qué piensas eso? –dijo algo molesta

-Mmmm, pues no lo sé, yo creí porque…ammm dijiste que tenías algo que decirme y yo pensé que podría ser una cosa porque no has salido con nadie en mucho tiempo yyyy… pues…creí que te habías animado a darte una oportunidad con alguien y…mejor me callo –dijo Maryanne avergonzada.

Ella sabía el tema de los chicos era un tema al que a Natalie no le gustaba hablar, debido a una experiencia que la dejo con el corazón hecho pedazos, aunque con el tiempo fue sanando; siempre quedan las cicatrices, con las cuales no volvemos a ser los mismos una vez que son hechas. Pero la verdad es que valía la pena preguntar, porque pensó que tal vez su amiga se había dado la oportunidad de ser feliz de verdad.

-Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras mal –dijo Maryanne

-No te preocupes, no importa. Ahora, lo que quería decir es que Leslie nos invitó a una fiesta de disfraces en 1 semana –dijo Natalie un poco cabizbaja, aunque le había dicho a Maryanne que estaba bien, la verdad es que se había puesto algo melancólica.

-¡Genial una fiesta de disfraces! Hay que escoger nuestros disfraces pronto

-Mmm sí –dijo Natalie sin ganas antes de darle un sorbo a lo que le quedaba de café

-¿Qué te parece si pedimos la cuenta y vamos a caminar al parque? –preguntó Maryanne

-Está bien –contestó Natalie en voz baja. Maryanne le habló al mesero y le dijo –Disculpe joven, nos podría traer la cuenta ¿Por favor?

Mientras tanto Natalie miraba hacia la ventana observando su entorno y vio a una pareja sentada en una banca en la acera de enfrente. –_" Estoy mejor sola" _–pensó Natalie –Así, nadie puede hacerme daño –murmuró.

* * *

Ahí esta el capítulo 2. Espero que les haya gustado y quería preguntar si quieren que en el proximo capitulo les ponga una breve descripcion de mis personajes, para que puedan imaginarlos bien(:

Me despido y dejen reviews

Aufidersen ;)


	3. Capítulo 3: Caza de Disfraces

Muy bien, después de una larga espera la inspiración volvió a mí y termine este capítulo :D ojalá lo disfruten y lean también la nueva historia que pronto publicaré, se llamará "A menos que" pero es una historia en base a la película el Lorax, si alguno de uds. no quiere leerla porque no les gusta o etcétera etcétera no hay problema así que a darle con la historia. Saludos

Capítulo 3: Caza de Disfraces

**Casa de Reid –28 de Octubre - 09:00 a.m.**

Reid se acababa de levantar y se encontraba en el baño cepillándose los dientes para hacerse de desayunar, después arreglarse y salir con Morgan abuscar un disfraz para ir a la fiesta de disfraces que era en 3 días. Aunque en realidad quería quedarse a leer un libro o hacer alguna cosa más productiva, pero no quería fallarle a su amigo, más bien "_Derek es más como un hermano para mí, siempre está para apoyarme, supongo que a cambio debo hacer lo mismo y acompañarlo"_, pensaba mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes.

-Un buen café me animará –decía encendiendo la cafetera -¿A qué horas dijo Morgan que llegaba? –preguntó para sí mismo para revisar sus mensajes buscando el de Morgan, cuando lo encontró lo abrió y lo leyó:

_Oye chico, entonces mañana vamos a ir a buscar disfraces, te veo en tu casa a las 12 para ir a comprarlos._

_P.D. Gracias por acompañarme, no quería ir solo, eres un buen amigo_

_-Morgan_

-Lo que sea por los amigos –dijo para sí, terminando de leer el mensaje y después se puso a hacer su desayuno. Se preparo unos huevos con tocino, los cuales se comió muy rápido.

Cuando lavó los trastes, se sentó en el sofá a leer un poco, después de todo eran apenas las 10:15, ¿Qué tanto se podría en arreglarse?

* * *

**Apartamento de Natalie – 10:20 a.m.**

Zzzz…zzz…zzz… -era lo único que se escuchaba, todo era paz y tranquilidad cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de Natalie.

-¡¿Por qué rayos no puede uno dormir sin que lo despierten?! –dijo agarrando el teléfono muy enojada -¡¿Quién rayos habla?! –exclamó con toda la furia posible.

-Mmmm, soy yo –dijo Maryanne en un susurro –sólo quería saber si ya estabas despierta y recordarte que hoy íbamos a ir de compras.

-Ahh si, lo siento, es que estaba dormida, lamento haberte gritado –dijo Natalie avergonzada.

-No hay problema, espero que estés lista, porque llego en 10 mins

-¡¿QUEEE?! 10 mins, no me da tiempo ni de bañarme

-Jajaja, era bromis, cómo crees, apenas me voy a arreglar al rato te veo

-Sí que bromista, cuando me pidas ayuda con la ropa, haber quien te dirá que te queda bien –dijo Natalie y cortó la llamada

-Nat, ¿Sigues ahí? –Preguntó Maryanne pero no obtuvo respuesta –Wow, a veces pienso que esta chica necesita un novio –dijo dejando el teléfono a un lado y empezándose a cepillar su largo pelo castaño claro.

-Supongo que no me podré volver a dormir así que ya que, me arreglare –se dijo a sí misma Natalie levantándose de la cama para prepararse algo rápido y bañarse.

Cuando pasó por la sala encendió la televisión para que hiciera algo de ruido, ya que el silencio no le gustaba; llegó a la pequeña cocina, sacó del refrigerador las salchichas, encendió la estufa y se preparó un hot-dog, el cual se lo comió en la sala viendo la tele y puso un canal de música. Justo cuando lo puso estaba empezando una de sus canciones preferidas _"Gotta be somebody" _de Nickelback

_This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_  
_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_  
_So I'll be holdin' my own breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their handsThere's gotta be somebody for me like that_  
_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there…_

Esa canción siempre la ponía de buen humor y animada, así que se levantó con su plato vacío y se fue a su cuarto para comenzar a arreglarse.

* * *

**Casa de Reid – 11:59 a.m.**

-"_Muy bien, ya casi debe de llegar Morgan, así que me sentaré aquí a esperarlo"_ –pensó Reid sentándose en el sofá cuando de repente sonó el timbre –Wow, sí que eres puntual –dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Jajaja, no creíste que iba a tenerte aquí esperándome todo el día ¿o sí? –bromeó Morgan

-Bueno…uno nunca sabe –dijo Reid siguiéndole el juego

-Está bien, ya basta de tonterías, mejor vámonos antes de que se acaben los disfraces en la tienda y tengamos que ir desnudos –dijo Morgan serio.

-Ja, podríamos ir de Adán entonces, sólo nos pondríamos una hoja, para…bueno ya sabes –dijo Reid en voz baja.

-Jajaja, mejor ya no digas nada chico, andando –dijo Morgan pasando un brazo por el hombro de Reid.

-Solo déjame cerrar la puerta y listo –dijo Reid buscando las llaves para cerrar la puerta y subirse a la camioneta de Morgan. –Y bien, ¿Ya sabes a dónde vamos a ir por los disfraces? –preguntó

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control, relájate un poco

-Como digas, patrón

-Ja, así me gusta –dijo Morgan arrancando la camioneta y conduciendo hacia el centro.

* * *

**Frente al apartamento de Natalie – 12:15 p.m.**

-Ya llegué –dijo Natalie subiéndose al auto de Maryanne

-Que bueno, porque el tiempo es oro y no me sobra ninguno de los dos –dijo Maryanne que se estaba polveando la nariz

-En ese caso, menos polvo, más conducción. Quiero mi disfraz

-Y, ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar? –preguntó mientras conducía su Volvo s60 amarillo hacia la tienda.

-Ni idea, lo sabré cuando lo vea ¿Y tú?

-Estoy pensando en disfrazarme de sirena o algo así, no lo sé

-Jajaja, ya te voy a ver cayéndote de boca al piso –se burló Natalie

-¿Por qué siempre le ves el lado negativo a las cosas? –preguntó Maryanne

-No le veo el lado negativo, sólo el lado que me haga reírme un poco de ti. JAJAJJAJA no te creas eh

-Trataré…

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos de completo silencio, pero a pesar de ello, ninguna de las dos se sentía incómoda, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse el silencio parecía no importarles en lo absoluto. Las dos se conocieron cuando iban en el jardín de niños, Maryanne era nueva y algo tímida, la primera vez que le habló Natalie no le hizo caso; pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron conociendo y se volvieron inseparables desde entonces. Incluso fundaron un estudio de diseño gráfico, de modas y todo lo relacionado al diseño llamado "NM Diseños".

-Hey, ahí hay un lugar vacío –dijo Natalie señalando a un espacio frente la tienda de disfraces.

-Gracias, me estacionaré ahí –dijo Maryanne acelerando un poco para alcanzar el lugar y quedar más cerca de la tienda, se estacionaron y entraron a la tienda**_ "Disfraces y Más"_**. Aunque el letrero decía que estaba abierto, cuando entraron no parecía haber rastro de alguien se encontrara ahí en el momento, empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, buscando a alguien que las pudiera atender, pero nada. Decidieron regresar al mostrador a esperar a que alguien apareciera, al llegar se recargaron para no cansarse y Maryanne quiso asomarse detrás del mostrador a ver si encontraba a alguien ahí…

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! –preguntó una señora que salía de uno de los pasillos. Tendría alrededor de unos 55 años, usaba un vestido largo con estampado de flores.

-Esteee…nosotras ehh…solo queríamos ver si…había alguien que…nos atendiera –balbuceó Natalie

-Entonces si de eso se trata, mucho gusto me llamo Maggie ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? –preguntó la señora en un tono más amable

-Queremos unos disfraces, si no es mucha molestia –dijo Maryanne que trataba de esconderse detrás de Natalie por el susto que se llevaron.

-Sí, es por aquí, acompáñenme –dijo Maggie llevándolas por varios pasillos hasta que se detuvieron ante una puerta

-Y… ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? –preguntó algo nerviosa Natalie

-Ya verán –dijo Maggie abriendo la puerta y lo que vieron las deslumbró, era una habitación enorme, en forma circular, con estantes, llena de de disfraces por todos lados, acomodados por sección y accesorios en otra parte de la habitación. Ninguna de las dos chicas podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Que alguien me pellizque por favor –dijo Maryanne -¡Aauch! ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Lo siento linda, creí que habías dicho que querías que te pellizcaran

-JAJAJAJAJA, hubieras visto tu cara ¡Aay! ¿Por qué me pellizco a mí también?

-Por burlarte de tu amiga, ahora pueden probarse el disfraz que gusten, los probadores están por allá –les señaló unos pequeños cubículos entre el millón de disfraces que había.

Las dos chicas se separaron a buscar cada una su disfraz, sin saber cuál escoger de entre todos los que había. Desde piratas hasta de dibujos animados y otras cosas, pero Natalie aún no encontraba uno que le llamara la atención, que le dijera _"cómprame a mí"_, en cambio Maryanne había encontrado un montón de vestidos y se los había ido a probar. Natalie aún conservaba la esperanza de que se llevara uno de sirena, para ver si su amiga se llegaba a caer o no.

Después de despejar su mente de esos pensamientos se volvió hacia los disfraces y vio uno que le gusto, de Caperucita Roja, con su singular capa roja y una canasta, además los detalles del vestido se veían bonitos y no era ni muy largo ni muy corto sino un largo de vestido decente

-Este es para mí –se dijo a sí misma mientras lo descolgaba y se lo iba a probar.

Cuando llego a los probadores ahí seguía Maryanne probándose vestidos, pero ahora tenía puesto uno de María Antonieta, al verla llegar con su vestido le dijo:

-Vaya, hasta que al fin te decidiste por uno

-Ja, mira quién habla. La chica que se trajo como mil al probador

-Pero al menos ya me decidí por uno

-¿Te vas a llevar ese? –preguntó Natalie señalando el esponjado vestido -¿Y el de sirena?

-Lo pensé muy bien y si, quería ir de sirena pero las probabilidades de que mi cara terminara en el piso eran muy altas, así que mejor no, no querrás que arruine este bello rostro ¿O sí?

-Lo que digas, me probaré este –dijo y se metió al probador, después de ponérselo y echar un vistazo en el espejo del probador, salió para pedirle opinión a su amiga y a Maggie.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-No me gusta cómo se ve

-No le hagas caso querida, se te ve lindo

-¿Eso cree?

-Claro que se te ve bien, solo estaba jugando contigo, además como que resalta tu figura ehhh –bromeó Maryanne guiñándole un ojo –Capaz y atraes la atención de los chicos ese día

-Ahí vas con tus cosas, ya te dije que no necesito ningún chico ni nada de nada que necia eres

-Bueno olvida lo que dije entonces, lo que importa es ¿Te lo vas a llevar?

-Pues…sí está bonito, me agrado

-¡Excelente! Nos llevamos los dos

-En seguida se los cobro chicas –dijo Maggie y se llevo los disfraces a la caja, las chicas la siguieron, los pagaron los disfraces, compraron otras cositas y salieron hacia el auto de Maryanne.

-Bien, ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Natalie

-Apenas son las 1:45, ¿Quieres ir a comer?

-Sólo si tú invitas

-Ahh mira que chucha me saliste

-YO siempre te invito

-¿Cuando? Cada 31 de Febrero seguramente

-Claro, cómo debe ser

-La verdad no sé que voy a hacer contigo –dijo Maryanne llevándose la mano a la frente

-Yo sí sé, me puedes invitar la comida

-Que alguien me mate por favor

-Ya no te azotes, te quiero enseñar un lugar, yo manejo

-Mmm…no estoy muy segura de esto

-Confía en mí –dijo Natalie, extendiéndole la mano para que le diera las llaves

-Ok, pero no lo vayas a rayar por favor, este auto me costó un riñón, prácticamente

-No le voy a hacer nada dramática, ya súbete al carro –dijo Natalie y en seguida se subió Maryanne al automóvil.

* * *

**Con Reid y Morgan – 1:40 p.m.**

-¡Cielos! No puedo creer que tardáramos más de una hora en llegar hasta aquí –dijo Reid irritado caminando por la calle

-No me culpes a mí, culpa al tráfico. Lo importante es que estamos aquí ¿No?

-En eso tienes razón, por cierto ¿Ya casi llegamos a la tienda?

-Sí está acá a la vuelta, mira ahí está el letrero **_"Disfraces y Más" _**–dijo Morgan señalándole a Reid

-Genial

-Vaya que lo es, además yo conozco a la dueña –dijo Morgan con orgullo

-Ay sí, soy Morgan conozco a la dueña y me creo mucho –bromeó Reid

-Jaja, sí me creo mucho y que, ¿Algún…¡Cuidado! -exclamó Morgan jalando a Reid que iba a cruzar la calle sin fijarse que un auto amarillo acababa de arrancar.

-Vaya que lleva prisa, ¿No lo crees? –preguntó Reid

-Yo creo que deberías fijarte antes de cruzar la calle, chico

-Cómo digas, papá

Después del susto entraron a la tienda y ahí estaba Maggie en la caja.

-Hey Maggie, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ahh, pero que tenemos aquí, Derek Morgan y un muchachito muy apuesto por cierto

-Jajaja sí, el muchachito apuesto es el Dr. Spencer Reid

-Mucho gusto señora –dijo Reid haciendo un gesto con la mano

-¿Doctor? Te ves muy joven para ser un doctor, eres una clase de genio o algo así

-Ehhmm pues…sí podría decirse que si

-Que bien y ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Queremos unos disfraces para una fiesta –dijo Morgan

-Que coincidencia, hace unos minutos salieron unas jovencitas que también venían por unos disfraces

-Pues es lo normal en esta temporada, todo el mundo hace fiestas

-Lástima que no llegaron antes, eran unas chicas lindas

-Sí ya lo creo, estee… ¿Podría mostrarnos dónde están los disfraces?

-Claro están por aquí, síganme

_**~En el cuarto de disfraces~**_

-Wow, hace mucho que no venía a esta parte de la tienda, se ve fantástica ¿No, chico? –preguntó dándose la vuelta para mirar a Reid, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba ahí sino que ya había empezado a buscar un disfraz.

-Creo que deberías buscar un disfraz para ti, Derek –le dijo Maggie

-A la orden, madam –dijo Morgan y fue a buscar a Reid, que estaba a la vuelta y le pareció gracioso verlo descolgar un disfraz de Jedi (más específicamente, de Anakin Skywalker) para después ponerse delante de un espejo a ver como se le veía.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe, eh?

-Pues siempre he sido fan de las películas, así que… ¿Por qué no? seré un Jedi jaja

-Entonces me disfrazaré de Yoda para que vayamos iguales ¿Te parece? –le preguntó Morgan, a lo cual se ganó una mirada de _**¿Qué rayos?** _ de Reid seguido por una carcajada.

-Jajajaja, mejor no, no creo que te vayas a ver muy bien vestido de Yoda, todo verde y hablando al revés.

-Claro que no, sólo quería ver tu reacción. Mejor me voy a buscar un disfraz –dijo y se marchó, mientras tanto Reid se probó el disfraz, vio que le quedara bien, revisó que no estuviera descocido de ninguna parte y se dirigió a la parte de los accesorios.

-Disculpe, ¿De casualidad no tendrá un sable de luz entre los accesorios? –le preguntó a Maggie

-Permíteme buscar, creo que sí tengo, el otro día lo vi por aquí –contestó ella y se puso a rebuscar entre la parte de accesorios, Reid estaba intrigado, de verdad quería ese sable de luz. En eso llegó Morgan.

-Mira niño, encontré este traje de Robin Hood…Ehhmm ¿De qué me perdí?

-Maggie está buscando si tiene un sable de luz para…

-¡Lo encontré! –exclamó ella

-Excelente, muchas gracias, de verdad

-¿Y ya encontraron todo lo que necesitan?

-Sí y muchas gracias por atendernos, Maggie –dijo Morgan

-Muy bien, ahora les cobraré sus disfraces, acompáñenme a la caja

-Con mucho gusto, después de ti –dijo Morgan abriéndole la puerta

-Muchas gracias, Derek

-De nada

**_~En la caja~_**

-Muy bien, serían 60 dólares

-¿Por los dos disfraces? –preguntó Morgan

-No, por cada uno

-¡¿Por cada uno?! –preguntó Reid

-Sólo estaba bromeando, tranquilos. Son 60 por los dos

-Puuuff, sí que me tomaste desprevenido ehh

-Jaja, sin duda, tengan chicos –dijo Maggien dándoles sus bolsas con los disfraces –pórtense bien, sobre todo tú Derek Morgan

-¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no él? –dijo señalando a Reid

-Por que el tiene cara de ser un buen muchacho, al contrario de ti

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Cuídate, Maggie

-Tú también, salúdame a tu mamá

-Lo haré. Hasta luego

-Adiós –dijo Reid antes de cerrar la puerta y salir a la calle.

* * *

¡Aaaayy! ¡Que emoción, por poquito y se conocen! Pero no se preocupen ~Alerta de spoiler~ en el siguiente capi será la fiesta de disfraces y pues ya saben, espero lo disfruten. Si quieren escuchar la canción que puse arriba con traducción aquí les dejo el link: watch?v=QjpWc-pgkWE )

Saludos a todos (:


End file.
